Corazón
by Zander L. Jones
Summary: A missing piece of the episode. The team talks with Reid about his behavior and headaches. Possible two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a moment I wish would have been in Corazón. Thinking of having this a two-shot. Let me know what you think. Until next time!**

Although Reid usually sat somewhat secluded from the others, during this plane ride it was even more apparent. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the jet with the shade pulled down and a book in front of him.

"He can't be reading?" Morgan said quietly to Prentiss who sat across the table from him. She looked up towards him and rested her papers on her lap. With eyebrows raised she slightly turned to look at behind her to where Reid was almost hurtled in the corner.

"Him reading surprises you?" She asked turning back to face Morgan.

"No, he isn't turning the pages as fast as usual. And earlier? Come on Prentiss, you have to have noticed how weird he's acting. I mean, he went in to that house without his vest or backup." As Morgan finished what he was saying, Hotch stood and walked to Reid, sitting in the seat across from him.

"Looks like Hotch is ahead of both of us." Prentiss said with a slight smirk, returning her gaze to her report.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, getting the attention of their youngest teammate as he sat.

"Yeah?" Reid asked, closing his book and internalizing a groan at being so conspicuous with his symptoms. It was just so hard to hide, especially from one of the best team of profilers. Reid knew what was coming.

"Do you remember what we talked about after the Owen Savage case?" Hotch began, his stern glare almost bleeding into his stern voice.

As serious as the situation was, Reid gave a grim smirk. As if he didn't remember. As though he hadn't remembered every single victims face, frozen in fear, the blood and the gore.

Seeing the wheels turning behind Reid's eyes, he continued. "Why? Why did you do the same thing tonight? He could have easily told one of us what you found. You could have at the very least kept your vest on." His gaze almost boring into Reid.

After a moment, Reid spoke up. "I am sorry. I was a bit...distracted." He mumbled, not quite looking straight at Hotch. He let his gaze wonder behind his superior where he found Morgan quickly turning his eyes away.

"Yes. That leads me to our next issue. Your headaches." It wasn't a question at all, but a statement. After not receiving a response Hotch steered the conversation again.

"How long?" The edge to his voice had completely vanished which made Reid look up. He no longer saw his austere boss but what looked like a tired father sitting in front of him, with his eyes soft.

"How long have I had them or how long do they last?" Reid finally asked, fully aware of his admission when asking these questions.

"Both."

The atmosphere on the plane was tense, quiet, almost hanging on the edge of each word. "They started 47 days ago. They have been increasing in both frequency and duration. I...I had one earlier, it's still present but it had peaked right before the takedown..."

Hotch was glad that the boy was at least talking this much, although he didn't expect it to last much longer. "How long have you had this headache and have you been to a doctor?"

"This ones been present for just under four days and ten hours. And I'm-" before he was finished he was cut off by the sudden movement of Morgan coming towards him.

"Four days?!" The handsome man asked incredulously, his fists tensing at the pain his friend has had to endure.

Both Hotch and Reid just looked at him a moment. Reid hated being the center of attention but knew that if he didn't give them something they wouldn't stop. He turned back to Hotch saying, "Yes, I've seen a doctor and have had several tests run..." He steeled his nerves, trying to push down the one word that seemed to be edging its way to the forefront of his mind. He was not like his mother. Noticing that the others were waiting for him to continue he ended his inner monologue. "As soon as we get back I have a meeting to discuss the results." He ended.

"I'm coming with." Morgan said, before Hotch had a chance to continue.

"No, you're not." Reid said shortly as the right side of his head started to sear with pain. He ignored his natural response to reach his hand up, trying to end the conversation more quickly.

"Reid, I-" this time Morgan was cut off.

"Morgan." Hotch threw his subordinate one of his famous looks that told the man to cease. "Reid, I'm sorry. You know it's my responsibility to keep this team safe. If one of my agents cannot successfully occupy the field they must be taken from it." Reid kept his gaze on his hands in his lap, but Morgan was anything but calm. Seeing this, a Hotch quickly continued, raising his hand slightly towards his angry agent. "However- if it's understood that things can and will be taken care of, I see no reason to pull said agent." Giving Reid a pointed look he stood to leave.

Reid tried to smile but the silent pain had started to seep through onto his face. He rubbed his eyes trying to put pressure on them. "Reid." He looked up to Hotch. "Would you like one of us to accompany you?"

"No." Was the only answer he gave as he shut his eyes again, placing his fists in them. He knew Morgan would rebuke but Hotch must have given him another look because he was silent. Morgan hovered for a moment and slowly got up and went back to his seat, letting out a soft huff as he sat.

Reid chanced a look up. He saw everyone back in their respective spots. It was almost as if the whole conversation hadn't happened, only, Rossi had given him a sad smile before turning back to his phone.

Reid was left in his dark corner, alone with his dark thoughts. He tried as hard as he could to keep the bad thoughts away and to keep the pain to a minimum, neither of course, working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

Reid was the first one off the jet and back at his desk, thinking that if he could finish his report quick enough he could escape from the others dissection of him. But he was wrong. As he sat, scribbling madly away with eyes squinted in pain, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He nearly fell out of his chair.

"Woah, sorry my junior g-man!" He shifted back to be comfortable again in his chair as he looked to see Garcia standing next to him.

"It's alright..." He muttered, picking up his pen as a subtle dismissal. Garcia sensed the unease of the youngest so she continued as the rest of the team sat at their respective desks.

"Turn that frown upside down, honey! You caught the big bad." She smiled as big as she could but he didn't even look up from his writings. Okay, plan B she thought. "Well, the reason I came over was to ask if you'd like to have another one of our famous Dr. Who marathons tomorrow after work since it's just a paper day and you'll be in the office?"

He sighed and looked up at Garcia but instead was blinded by the light fixture that was above her. He winced and slowly rolled his chair back a small distance so that he could look at her at a smaller angle. He also took note that the others were all looking down but not writing anything as though they were focused on something else entirely, them.

Instead of thinking of an excuse for why tomorrow wouldn't work he glanced at his watch to stall. It was already 1am and he had his doctors visit at 6am before work. Groaning slightly at the lack of sleep and the increase of pressure behind his eyes he moved to wrap up the conversation quickly. "Yeah, sure fine." He said as he gathered all the papers strewn about his desk and stuffing them in his messenger bag. "I have to get going, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he nearly dashed out the doors without a second glance back.

Garcia, Prentiss and Morgan were just left where they were, concern etched on their faces. Prentiss was the first to recover. "Okay, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but, you're right, something's up." She said, looking over to Morgan.

"He actually admitted that he's been having headaches, but they're not normal headaches. They last for days and are obviously causing him pain." Morgan said as he buried his face in his hands for a moment out of frustration.

"My boy genius isn't feeling well?" Garcia piped up, concern lacing her every word. "We have to help! We'll take him to the doctor!"

"He said he's taking care of it." A new voice said as Hotch walked down the stairs toward the bullpen which was now devoid of all agents but his own. He stood next to Garcia, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Hotch, you and I both know he's no good at asking for help." Morgan said, exasperated.

"We gave him the opportunity, it was his choice and he said he wanted to do it alone." Hotch persisted.

"But, but boss man we're his family, we're here to take care of each other." Garcia said, tears almost forming in her eyes.

There was a moment of thick silence before Hotch spoke up. "He has the right to privacy...but if one of you were to have a doctors appointment coming up, I would understand. Good night" He gave them a moment to absorb what was said and continued walking out the office doors.

"Baby girl-"

"I'm already on it!" She called back as she dashed to her lair. As soon as she sat down, Morgan had entered and was standing behind her. It only took her a minute to find when and where Reid was having his doctors visit. Guilt rose quietly within her. It was an unspoken rule to keep from prying into each other's lives...but she wanted to protect her baby.

"Found it. Mister Derreck Morgan you have a doctors visit tomorrow morning at Mercy West with Nurse Ratchet." She joked as she finished typing. She looked up to see her man's concerned face. "Chocolate Thunder, he'll be okay. He has to be."

"I know." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and readied to leave. "Good night Baby girl. Tell Hotch I might be a little late in the morning." He winked at Garcia and was out the door.

"Oh, I'll be telling Hotch alright." She smirked, knowing that Reid would receive help even if he hadn't wanted it.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan checked his watch. He was perfectly on time as he strode up to the receptionist desk. He smoothly set his FBI badge on the counter in front of her. "Good morning, I'm SSA Derrick Morgan. I need to know where Spencer Reid currently is."

The young women at the computer just raised her eyebrows. "I'm...I'm sorry sir, that's confidential if you-"

"Ma'am, this is of the utmost importance." He said shortly, not giving her any more information then necessary. She took a moment to think and started typing on her keyboard.

"He's in room S1981. Have a good day." She said shortly, turning back to her computer screen as a dismissal.

"Thank you ma'am. I will." He said, grabbing his badge and walking towards the "S" section of the building. He reached the room in just a few minutes. Deciding it was best to confront him after his visit, Morgan walked down a small hallway to the seating area. The room lead to one of the many hospital entrances so he would be able to catch Reid before he snuck out. When he found a seat with a good vantage point of the office Reid was sitting in he picked up a magazine and settled in.

About ten minutes passed with nothing new. Morgan had read through the three magazines at the table next to his chair when he saw some unexpected guests heading his way. Some lookout he was.

"Hotch! Baby Girl! What are you guys doing here?" Morgan jumped out of his chair and hugged Garcia, or rather hugged her back as he was already wrapped in her arms.

"Garcia came and told me you might be in a little late due to a doctors visit. We just came to double check that everything was in order." Hotch said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We had to make sure he was okay." Garcia added.

"I understand. Have a seat. He's been in there a while, he's just down the hall there." He pointed as he took a seat with his friends on either side. And then they waited in silence.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"No. No! It's not...that!" Reid cried out.

"That?" His doctor asked, still holding his patient's clean scans.

"Look my mother is a psych patient at Bennington. I know what schizophrenia looks like. It's not that!" He jumped off the exam table and left without another word, fear and anger gnawing at him. He put his sunglasses on as soon as he was in the illuminated hallway. His head immediately alerted him that the light was not a friend but he ignored it. The anger helped with that.

He didn't even stop long enough to notice that his friends were in the waiting room, he walked right out the door.

"Reid!"

"Spence?"

They got up without a word and went after their friend, concern bubbling up in them. They finally caught up to him when he slowed down by a nearby park and garden. Morgan went up behind him and tugged on his shoulder to turn him around.

"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan asked as gently as he possibly could. Reid didn't reply he just looked down, his fists slowly letting go of the pent up anger they held. He finally looked up slowly seeing fear and concern in both Hotch's and Morgan's eyes, and only tears in Garcia's. It was Hotch's turn to talk.

Hotch came right up to Spencer, putting his hand softly on the youngest's shoulder. "Reid." He started slowly. "What did the tests show?"

"Nothing. They showed nothing." He retorted, anger flaring in him again. "According to the tests, I am perfectly healthy."

"Well that's great Babycakes!" Garcia added a smile on her face, which quickly vanished as soon as Reid looked at her. Although he had black-out sunglasses on they could all tell he was worn out, his shoulders were slumped, his dark circles were visible even below his sunglasses.

"I...I can't end up like her." He dropped to his knees, the stress of everything finally colliding with him.

"Reid!" Both Hotch and Morgan were at his sides, grabbing an arm each.

"Woah, easy Reid it's going to be okay." Hotch comforted trying to ease his youngest charge who was nearly hyper-ventilating.

"Reid, man calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. You're going to-" Before he could finish Reid's tense body had gone slack as he leaned back unconscious in the two agents grasp.

"Hotch." Morgan looked towards his superior out of habit.

"Garcia, go get a doctor or nurse, whoevers available tell them he's collapsed." Hotch ordered Garcia who was stunned still. "Go!" He added which got Garcia skittering away. Hotch and Morgan laid their friend down on the sidewalk gently, only having to wait a few moments to see two nurses rushing over with a gurney. They quickly lifted Reid up with the help of the agents and rushed him back into the hospital.

As soon as they got in the waiting area again one of the nurses turned to the agents and said, "I'm sorry, but we'll take it from here." She turned and quickly left.

"Wait! We'll-" Morgan was cut off by Hotch.

"Derek, we'll see him soon." He reassured his agent. "Garcia, you might as well go ahead and call the rest of the team, it would have been hard enough with one of us late." He added a small smile to help reassure her.

"Got it!" She grabbed her cell and began calling the team in.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Family of Spencer Reid?" A young brunette nurse called as she walked into the waiting area with a clipboard.

"Here. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, I'm Reid's medical contact and we're his family." Hotch took the lead with the whole team waiting anxiously just behind him.

"As you know Mr. Reid had collapsed and was then brought in. We're treating him for exhaustion, a few different nutrient deficiencies and his head pain. He is awake and will be just fine. We would like to keep him for the day to better monitor his levels and pain. Would you like to see him?" She finished sweetly.

"Yes, we would." Morgan piped up this time.

"Alright, follow me." She turned and lead them down a couple different hallways ending in a darkened room with the lights on dim where they found Spencer half awake in his hospital bed. The team filed in, encircling their youngest friend, Garcia and Morgan taking lead in each side of him.

"How you doing Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked softly, placing a smile on his face.

"M'okay." He replied groggily.

The nurse chimed in on his behalf. "We gave him a sedative to help him rest so he'll be in and out all day." She finished checking his I.V. and monitors and left without another word.

"Reid, sweetie, you're going to be just fine. We're your family, we're here to take care of you." Garcia said, patting his hand that didn't have the I.V. in it.

"Thanks Garcia." He shifted his gaze over to Morgan who was still looking concerned. "I'm okay." He tried reassuring his best friend.

"You're not. But you will be." He said patting his friends shoulder gently.

"Hotch?" Reid asked at a whisper, starting to fade out again.

"I'm here." He reassured his youngest agent. The rest of the team took the cue to leave, all saying their goodbyes.

"Get better soon boy genius." Rossi called.

"Bye Spence." Prenties waved as she followed Rossi out. Garcia and Morgan both took a second to linger, not wanting to leave their friend but did so any way after assuring them they'd be back.

"Hotch...I'm sorry I-"

"Reid, it's okay. We're all here for you. Besides you'll be out of here in no time and back to work." The father said, making Reid smile slightly.

"I don't...want narcotics don't-" his mumble was interrupted.

"I understand. I'll double check they know but it might help with your headaches or rather migraines." He said, unfolding his usually crossed arms to relax.

"No..." Reid said, almost in a whisper now.

"You're call. I'm going to let you get some sleep but I'll be back and soon." He turned to leave but was caught by a soft voice.

"Can you...can you stay a little while?" Reid asked almost pleading.

Hotch smiled and took a seat in a chair nearby his bed. "Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily. But I'll be expecting Morgan and Garcia to burst threw those doors soon if they have to wait too long." He added, still smiling.

"Mm, that's 'kay." Reid slurred, his eyes fluttering closed as he drifted back into sleep. A small smile left on both the agent's faces.

When Hotch saw that Reid was back to sleep he let out a small huff. It was like the kid was a magnet for trouble. His youngest agent had been through more than enough pain and suffering. "You'll be okay Reid, were your family." He spoke softly to his youngest agent who he could only hope was having sweet dreams.


End file.
